


A Wall of Lavender

by PRINCE_L0T0R



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRINCE_L0T0R/pseuds/PRINCE_L0T0R





	A Wall of Lavender

Hehe. No story here yet. I just didn’t want it to delete my draft, so stay tuned ig.


End file.
